Una tarde con los posos de té
by Victoria Muinesva
Summary: Hermione ha decidido que no cursará más Adivinación y por eso siente que es su deber hablar con la profesora Trelawney para exponerle las razones de su abandono. Pero no contaba con que la vidente no la dejaría marchar con facilidad. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Una tarde con los posos de té**

_Por Victoria Muinesva Black_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Para los Desafíos he elegido la lista de situaciones absurdas, donde me ha tocado lo siguiente: _

"_Hermione debe, en su tercer año, ir al despacho de la profesora Trelawney para hablar de su abandono de la asignatura de Adivinación. Trelawney le expondrá, muy teatralmente, todos los peligros a los que se enfrentará por descuidar su educación adivinatoria y Hermione se verá sumergida en una conversación sobre los posos del té y el ojo interior"._

_Decidí escribir una historia con pequeñas dosis de parodia y humor. Es el último día para entregarlo y no me da tiempo a agregarle más cosas o cambiar algunas otras. Sin embargo, si la inspiración vuelve, editaré la historia. Mientras tanto, me parece que está bien así. _

* * *

Para Hermione Granger la Adivinación es una pérdida de tiempo, no tiene la más mínima lógica y carece de beneficios reales para la vida cotidiana. No se puede liberar a los elfos basándose en profecías, así como tampoco se puede consultar en la bola de cristal los resultados que traería encabezar una protesta en el Hall del Ministerio de Magia el primer día de un determinado mes. Claro que en la época en la que se sitúa esta historia la idea de crear la P.E.D.D.O. aún no había llegado a la mente de la joven Granger. La explicación para tan delicada información se encuentra en que aquí existe algo llamado narrador omnisciente. Eso es, para los no tan dados a las palabras técnicas, aquel que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve. Una especie de ente todopoderoso que conoce cada minuto de las vidas de los personajes.

Así pues, el narrador sabe que en este preciso instante, Sybill Trelawney está buscando en su armario privado su botella de jerez favorita. Ha sido un día pesado y quiere relajarse un poco. No podemos culparla por ello.

Al otro lado del castillo podemos ver a Hermione Granger, quien sigue despotricando contra la Adivinación y contra el fraude que considera que es su profesora. Ha decidido ir a verla y exponerle civilizadamente las razones por las que considera que no es buena idea seguir cursando dicha materia. Confía en que la mujer la comprenda y la deje ir sin más, pero sabemos que Sybill es capaz de montar todo un espectáculo de visiones y grims en posos de té para demostrar que la fatalidad espera a quien ose abandonar su maravillosa asignatura.

De modo que éste es el punto de partida para nuestra historia.

Hermione abandona su Sala Común y atraviesa pasillos hasta llegar a la Torre Norte. Cuando sube por la trampilla lo primero que divisa es a un montón de telas vaporosas flotar en la esquina más alejada del aula. La estancia está a media luz y a pesar de ello, es relativamente fácil determinar la naturaleza de aquel ente. Se trata de la profesora Trelawney en persona. Está de pie ante un armario, dándole la espalda

—Señorita Granger —habla de repente con voz profunda. Hermione no puede evitar sobresaltarse—. La estaba esperando.

Cómo supo quién acababa de llegar, era algo que la joven quería averiguar. Claro que el narrador sabe perfectamente lo que ha sucedido, pero también es parte del trabajo mantener el suspenso.

—¿Cómo supo que era yo? —se decide a preguntar.

—Te he visto —le responde con aire místico, girando teatralmente.

Hermione levanta las cejas en un gesto de escepticismo.

—¿En la bola de cristal?

Sybill parpadea rápidamente sin reparar en la evidente burla que hay en las palabras de la chica. Con un suave gesto de la mano señala el armario que permanece abierto.

—No, querida, en el espejo que está ahí.

Y ahí está, un espejo rodeado por un chal multicolor, demostrándole una vez más a la joven visitante que su profesora es un fraude.

—Por favor, toma siento —le ofrece la vidente.

Hermione accede y Sybill se sienta frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos agrandados a causa de sus gafas de cristales extremadamente gruesos. En verdad se parece a un insecto. La joven se remueve incómoda en el mullido sillón y a pesar de sentirse un poco intimidada, decide abordar el tema sin rodeos para marcharse rápidamente del lugar. El calor de la sala es sofocante y el aroma dulzón del incienso está empezando a provocarle un molesto dolor de cabeza. Sinceramente, ¿cómo puede alguien aguantar semejantes condiciones de trabajo?

—Profesora —empieza a hablar—, quería pedirle disculpas por la forma en que me fui de clase hoy.

—Ah, muchacha, no te preocupes— responde haciendo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia. El gesto hace que todas sus pulseras tintineen ocasionando que Sybill sonría encantada—. A menudo, los jóvenes que no poseen el don se sienten intimidados y tratan de huir de la vergüenza.

El color repentinamente rojizo de las mejillas de Hermione y sus ojos entrecerrados solo sugieren una cosa: está indignada. Y no es para menos. En un día, la pobre se ha sentido ofendida por la misma persona nada menos que dos veces. Ya se puede ver una bonita respuesta formándose en su mente, diseñada exclusivamente para contraatacar. Está a punto de regalársela a la profesora, pero en el momento crucial las cosas cambian. Parece morderse la lengua y una sola frase aparece en su cabeza: _"Es mejor ignorar a las personas que carecen de sentido común"._

—Verá, profesora —continúa de manera tranquila. Es admirable su capacidad de autocontrol—, también estoy aquí porque he decidido no cursar más su materia. La adivinación no es para mí.

Contra todo pronóstico, Trelawney asiente con una leve sonrisa. Ante la evidente falta de alarmismo, Hermione cree que librarse de aquella asignatura no será muy difícil. Sin embargo, ella no comprende que la expresión de la mujer dice a gritos que lo que ha escuchado es la consecuencia natural de la carencia del tan preciado ojo interior. Acto seguido, Sybill se levanta y camina hasta la mesita cercana a la chimenea donde tiene preparado un juego de té. A cada paso que da, le acompaña el suave tintineo de sus pulseras. Evidentemente, a la mujer le gusta mucho el sonido y por eso, mientras se desliza hacia su destino, decide mover las manos de manera compulsiva. Hermione, algo preocupada, se pregunta si no le está dando un ataque. La observa coger la bandeja y luego regresa hasta ella. Empieza a servir el té en dos tazas con decorados de color rosa y le entrega una a la joven.

—Eh, profesora… —empieza, dubitativa.

—Te comprendo, querida —expresa Sybill—, pero hazme un último favor y bébete esta taza de té conmigo, ¿quieres?

Extrañada, Hermione asiente. Tras echar un poco de azúcar al té empieza a removerlo con la cucharilla. Al final aplasta un poco los restos que se asentaron al fondo de la taza. Lo hace distraídamente y por eso el grito de horror de Trelawney la espanta tanto.

—¡No machaques los posos con la cuchara! —exclama aterrorizada—. Arruinarás su esencia.

Hermione, estupefacta, deja la cucharilla a un lado del platillo y mira a Sybill con sospecha.

—¿Para qué quiere los posos intactos?

—Para ver tu futuro en ellos, por supuesto.

—Profesora, con todo respeto… —empieza a protestar, pero Trelawney la interrumpe.

—Has decidido marcharte. Pues bien, veremos en los posos las consecuencias de tu elección —manifiesta Sybill. En su voz puede adivinarse cierto tono herido—. Si te quedaras podrías saber lo que te espera en el futuro —menciona con los ojos muy abiertos. Después hace un gesto con las manos, casi volteando la tetera—. Hagamos un intento. Vamos, tómate el té y cuando lo termines, dime lo que ves.

Con expresión ceñuda y maldiciendo mentalmente su decisión de ir a hablar con Trelawney, Hermione se bebe el té y luego trata de imaginar formas en los posos que están en el fondo de la taza.

—Abre el ojo interior… —susurra Sybill mientras mueve las manos haciendo que sus pulseras entrechoquen— Relájate y mira más allá.

Con la inconfundible sensación de estar haciendo una estupidez, Hermione gira la taza con desgana, mientras se pregunta cómo pueden perder el tiempo de esa forma los supuestos adivinos. Y es que ahí, en aquel amasijo marrón, no hay nada. Además, ese horrendo ruido que hacen las pulseras no le ayudan a concentrarse. Por el contrario, Sybill opina que el sonido le da un aura más mística.

—Aleja de tu mente todos los problemas que te agobian y deja fluir el don de la clarividencia con naturalidad —continúa susurrando la profesora. Sus pulseras siguen tintineando—. Seguramente ves algo, lo que sea. El símbolo más simple puede significar algo importante. No gires la taza tan deprisa —la reprende con voz grave, olvidándose de susurrar. Luego su tono vuelve a suavizarse—. Hazlo lento, observando cada detalle, cada depresión, cada prominencia…

—No veo nada —confiesa Hermione interrumpiéndola.

Exasperada, Trelawney le arrebata la taza de las manos y se dispone a girarla con parsimonia, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, buscando formas.

—Oh, querida —empieza con la voz aflautada—, veo tantas cosas… Terribles, muy terribles. Y trágicas —Hermione, al oírla, pone los ojos en blanco—. Oh, muchacha, si te quedaras podría ayudarte a prepararte para tu futuro. Así los peligros no te tomarían por sorpresa.

—¿Qué ve exactamente? —pregunta Hermione con algo de curiosidad. No es que le interese, pero tiene ciertas ganas de oír lo que la profesora tiene preparado para ella.

—Una forma sinuosa, pequeña —explica Sybill, emocionada porque piensa que se está ganando de nuevo a su alumna—. Tiene la forma de una serpiente. No, no, parece más una sirena. Probablemente estés destinada a aprender sirenio —interpreta mirándola brevemente antes de regresar a los posos. La joven frunce el ceño, extrañada, porque no se imagina lanzando alaridos mientras se comunica con la gente del agua—. También veo algo un poco más lejano. Algo como un sapo, ¿pero qué tiene encima? Qué cosa más extraña, es como si tuviera un moño en la cabeza.

—Eso es ridículo —suelta Hermione resoplando. Un sapo con un moño, vaya tontería.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asiente Trelawney—. Pero parece realmente peligroso. Ya sabes, querida, no vayas de expedición a la selva. Puede que te encuentres con uno de estos ejemplares modernos.

Hermione ni siquiera piensa decirle que jamás iría a la selva. Se pregunta cómo terminar con aquel espectáculo pero Sybill vuelve a hablar.

—Y hay algo mucho peor —advierte con tono funesto—. En tu futuro más lejano se halla una "w". Es grande y tenebrosa…

—Profesora, creo que es suficiente —trata de cortarla, pero la mujer compone una expresión aterrada y se lleva una mano a la frente de manera teatral.

—¡Oh, pero que catástrofe! —exclama con voz compungida. Sus ojos inquietantemente grandes la miran fijamente detrás de las gafas— Solo trato de aconsejar a mis pupilos pero ellos no comprenden la importante labor que realizo al mostrarles sus hados desdichados.

—Disculpe, profesora, pero yo…

—¡No! —suelta Sybill de manera dramática. Se levanta y le da la espalda— El sino no es algo para tomárselo con burla. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué nadie le da la debida importancia a la adivinación? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

—No estoy burlándome —habla Hermione. Es consciente de que la actuación de su profesora es exagerada pero teme que en verdad esté ofendida.

Entonces, Sybill coge su varita y lanza un hechizo que provoca que la sala se llene de una espesa niebla. A continuación se da la vuelta y levanta los brazos mientras mira hacia el techo.

—El Ojo Interior me indica tu futuro —brama con voz potente.

Sacude los brazos con rapidez sin bajarlos mientras entona un cántico en un idioma extraño. Cualquiera que sea un entendido en el tema puede darse cuenta de que aquel es un cántico inventado sobre la marcha y que ningún vidente decente haría semejante espectáculo. Sin embargo, Sybill sabe perfectamente que algo así impresiona a cualquiera que sea un poco más ignorante en cuanto a artes adivinatorias se refiere.

El rostro de Hermione no dice que le impresiona la actuación de su profesora. Es más, está aterrada y cree que la mujer ha perdido el juicio.

El cántico alcanza un _crescendo_ realmente dramático y de repente se detiene; al mismo tiempo Sybill clava la mirada en la joven quien da un pequeño salto en su sitio.

—Estarás en peligro constantemente —Trelawney vuelve a hablar. Su voz suena teatral, temblorosa y más grave de lo normal— Mi ojo interior es capaz de ver las desgracias que te acechan como buitres. Están sobrevolando tu cabeza y atacarán sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo.

Hermione no es capaz de decir nada. Permanece quieta mirando estupefacta a su profesora. Es realmente espeluznante ver en vivo y en directo los efectos de una mente trastornada. Entonces decide que es hora de marcharse, que ya es suficiente de tantas tonterías. Hace amago de levantarse, pero Sybill adivina sus intenciones y se lanza hacia ella, sujetándola de las manos.

—Oh, querida —solloza de repente—, estás en peligro de ahogamiento. En cualquier momento puedes empezar a ponerte morada y nadie podrá salvarte. La influencia negativa de Marte hará que tengas ganas de atacar a todos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Es ahí cuando te ahogarás —la suelta y retrocede con la mirada horrorizada—. Pobre, pobre niña.

Hermione espera hasta que Sybill esté lo suficientemente lejos para tratar de huir y ve su oportunidad en el momento en que la mujer se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia unas estanterías con material adivinatorio.

—Nos falta consultar en la bola de cristal —la escucha hablar a través de la niebla—. Pero ya sabes querida, ignorar el llamado de la adivinación y despreciar sus enseñanzas trae mala suerte. Espero que hayas replanteado tu decisión…

La joven ya no escucha nada más porque está bajando por la trampilla con rapidez. Al pisar el pasillo echa a correr desesperadamente, alejándose lo más posible de aquella torre infernal.

Trelawney, por su parte, no deja de enumerar las consecuencias de abandonar su asignatura mientras coge la bola de cristal y camina hasta el sitio donde segundos atrás estaba la joven. Pero cuando la niebla se disipa un poco y permite ver la pequeña mesa, descubre no sin cierta estupefacción que la silla está vacía y solo queda un juego de té como vestigio de su reunión con la muchacha.

—Otro estudiante que se marcha despavorido al conocer su trágico destino —murmura para sí con pesar. Siente una infinita pena al saber que Hermione Granger no es capaz de siquiera intentar desarrollar su casi inexistente ojo interior.

Deja la bola de cristal en su sitio y suspira con tristeza. Se acerca al armario y se detiene en el sitio exacto donde se hallaba antes de la llegada inoportuna de la chica. Escoge su jerez favorito y se sirve un poco, dispuesta a olvidar lo que acaba de suceder.

La niebla que ha conjurado se arremolina a su alrededor otorgándole un aspecto místico. Sybill sonríe y brinda consigo misma frente al espejo, segura de que tarde o temprano los estudiantes en fuga regresarán a ella al ver que sin la adivinación están perdidos.


End file.
